Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and an automobile including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is used in mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, ultra-slim laptop computers, digital cameras, video cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), or large consumer electronics devices such as ultra-thin televisions.
As flexibility of display devices increases, market demand for utilizing the devices in various fields, for example, an automobile field, a medical field, a clothing field, etc. also increases.